The last clans
by dragonslayerofdoom
Summary: elfmaster and his friends own a great clan called the outcasts but when they start fueding with zezimas guard clan it looks like war.......
1. Chapter 1

THE FIGHT 

**Disclaimer: I don't own jagex who owns runescape, to bad for me to bad for my friends cuz I would help them ok…ok u understand well elf is my char Sunfier, Adylink and Kerwyn are my friends. **

**A/N elf is the prisoner cuz he is a follower of zammy and actually Adylink is too but this makes it interesting **

**Elfmaster77 spent his days training on hill giants moss giants and completing quests, he was alone with not even his friends to comfort him he had now reached a level of 120 and instead of Kerwyn Sunfier and Adylink his best friend was now his dragon scimitar and his full rune armor he was a tyrant and slew everything when he met PKing party's out to get him or just out to kill he slew them all, nobody ever had a chance. One day Elfmaster was in the wilderness just him he didn't believe in clans they could betray you at your weakest point, so Elfmaster grinned in anticipation he hid up a tree and pulled out his crystal bow when he saw the first person he new that person was part of the army he had once tried to join "so the rest must be to," he thought to himself, "a perfect time to show he was mad at them," so he shot that person and his chest exploded with blood (A:N not Elfmaster's mind you) and the next and the next were shot down with various body parts being maimed or shot clean off and the next was hit by a rune knife straight in the ribs the person was coughing up blood as he died, Elfmaster moving from tree to tree as the few left shot at where he was before slowly but surly he wore them down nobody stood a chance until there were 3 people left he looked at them…..and remembered his old friends Kerwyn Sunfier and Adylink he dropped the bow fainted and fell out of the tree, Elfmaster woke up a couple days later and found he was in a camp the blue and white color on the tents told him he was in the saradomin army camp he rose and found Kerwyn "Kerwyn!", he shouted ,"its you Kerwyn! OMFG! Its really you,"**

"**oh god Kerwyn oh god its so good to see you, where is Adylink and Sunfier**

"**right here," both of them chorused behind Elfmaster, Elfmaster turned and hugged both of them all three had reached the same level as Elfmaster, level 120, Elfmaster turned back to Kerwyn**

"**Elfmaster," Kerwyn said gravely with a sad look on his face, Kerwyn looked down at his boots. " Elfmaster you have a price on your head," **

"**WTF your kidding me," Elfmaster said shocked **

"**I'm not Elf, I'm not, you have a huge price of 15 mill on your head, you will never make it out of the camp," Kerwyn said, his knees knocking. **

" **well I must try," he replied and he buckled on his scimmy and his armor he crept quietly out of the camp he heard a noise behind him,**

"**well if you are going we are too, we have had enough of this place there's nothing to do but train and whip noob's into shape," Adylink told him so they went out tried to get out of the camp safely until Sunfier told them he needed to rest (A:N the camp was large and they had to move slow) Sunfier lit a fire as a crackle was heard in the bushes Elfmaster poured a bucket of water over the fire but the guard heard the steam rising, he came out into their camp and shouted **

"**what are you doing captains Adylink Kerwyn and Sunfier, what ever are you doing with the prisoner," the guard shouted**

"**beastboy548, keep your voice down." Kerwyn hissed**

"**but captain Kerwyn what are you doing," beastboy548 whispered.**

"**we are escaping from this dreaded place," Kerwyn answered.**

"**but why captain," beastboy548 pleaded**

"**stop asking questions, its because we don't like this stupid army and now our old friend Elfmaster is back we can go adventuring again, besides we eliminated all opposition to our army long ago no use for it now, maybe well come back later" Kerwyn said back.**

"**well ok…….but wait that's the prisoner I'll get penalized for letting him escape on my watch and-,"**

"**just tell them a level 74 like yourself could never overcome 4 level 125's so you had to run away," Adylink cut in, "now lets gooooooooooooooooo," so they had a last few words with beast boy and left.**

"**Farwell, and good luck, my captains…………….and prisoner" beastboy shouted out at them.**

"**whatever," Sunfier and Elfmaster yelled back. And so the four set out on a journey non of them could imagine tales were told of them in pubs people called them the runescape four over the years they finished all the quests gained 5 levels and were now level 125 all with dragon battleaxes and full dragon armor + crystal shield (Elfmaster sold his scimmy as it reminded him of his old days, Kerwyn bought the barrows battle axe instead of dragon) they formed a clan they called the outcasts. for the next 5 months the outcasts gained members (you had to be over level 100 to join) they killed other clans slaughtered them and lone PK'ers (A:N Elfmaster now believed in clans because he had his friends along) there clan became the most feared clan in runescape and finally Elfmaster heard of a clan just like his but not named the outcasts it was owned by Zezima it was called Zezima's guard and was just as good as the Outcast's, so the outcasts searched for Zezima's guard and met them as they were going to escape several times and were met in small skirmishes with nobody winning. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own runescape here not much I do own..**

**The 2 clans had about 3 small battles before kerwyn ady and elfmaster decided to go in themselves.**

**They were going to send kerwyn in to face zezimas guards while ady and elfmaster snuck in from behind.**

**They had a small army of about 30 noobs in witch they would send into the fight in a big clump to confuse and distract zezimas guard.kerwyn moved through the narrow pass of trees towards the back of the clan.   
Zezima was picking of noobs with a single arrow each one. Kerwyn saw his chance to attack when elfmaster began to range zezima from a nearby tree. Kerwyn ran into the fray courageously only to be swept of his feet by zezimas dragon axe. Kerwyn tried to get back up but zezima simply took out his scimmy and then everything went black**

**6 hours later**

**Kerwyn woke up in a dark dank jail cell with no weapons or armour he heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs towards him. He saw a lv 123 come out of the steps to the east of his cell. The had a key ring that he used to un lock the cell. He led kerwyn down a long hall and down a giant flight of stairs**

**They were in a small council chamber with 2 giant end chairs with a table stretching over 3 meters long. Kerwyn was sitting at one end and zezima at the other. The 2 sat there silently for a long time but finally zezima began to speak." You do know why you are here correct"**

"**no I don't"**

"**you are here for assaulting the ultimate god of runescape you attacked me zezima and now you re here as your friends soon will be too and their puny clan of outcasts. Zezimas servants brought out a large dinner **

"**you must be hungry fell free to eat as much as you like"**

**Saying that zezima got up from the table and left**

**Kerwyn wondered for a moment why zezima had left looking so troubled but he didn't waste his time thinking on that he ate first**

**When he was don't he got up from the table and hearing him do so from his study zezima came and escorted him to a well furnished room with a king sized bed and other beautiful furnishings "don't leave this room until morning at 8:00 sharp and when you do walk down to the great meeting table we have much to discuss with you.**

**The next morning kerwyn went down to meet zezima in the hall. He saw zezima and several other high lvs gathered around the table**

"**here he is"**

"**kerwyn come here"**

**Kerwyn walked over to zezima and saw the other dark robe clad figure sitting at the table**

"**where is your clan base"**

**Said one of the dark robes things in a booming voice**

**Kerwyn answered without thought and everything seemed to go black around him**

**Ady and elfmaster were sitting at a table discussing how to get to kerwyn but there was no need as kerwyn and zezima **

**Along with 100 high lvs marched through to the base.**

"**kerwyn now go and find the plans for the revolutionary catapult"**

"**how do you know about the catapult!"**

"**oh your dear friend kerwyn told me everything"**

**Zezima took everyone on camp prisoner except for 1.. 1 well hidden shadow assassin that kerwyn elfmaster and ady had hired for things like this… betrays**

**The thief walked swiftly after the army and its captives…**

**Zezima had no room to fit all the clan members into the cells so he executed the lower lvs**

**In the meantime however there had been many outcast disappearances that they all believed that had been kerwyns doing but where however just the assassin they had hired doing his job **

**Kerwyn was now free of the spell he was being commanded by and had his own special little room… in the dungeon**

**The assassin was working fast with half the clan had escaped and 1/4th more killed by zezimas guard.**

**Kerwyn was set to be killed in 3 hours and there was nothing he could do and all of his friends thought he was traitor as so the assassin would not save him. Each hour that past him by he was waiting always waiting…**

**It was 11:00 with 1 hour to go. The moonlight sent an eary glow about his cell.. the final hour passed him by with 3 minuets until he would die.. kerwyns heart was beating fast he didn't know what to do and he didn't want to die before he could tell his friends he wasn't really a traitor**

**His time was up guard lv 120 came in and led kerwyn outside to a guillotine there was a crowd there and the crowed had something going on in it… mass confusion the guard led kerwyn to the execution machine he readied the axe to cut the rope witch would end kerwyn…..**

**Pleas read and rate everyone im righting more as we speek!**

**Ps:I don't own rs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own runescape here not much I do own..**

**Kerwyn stood ready to die the guard drew his axe took a practice swing at the rope and let his axe fly**

**At this point your expecting there to be a heroic escape? I think not. The blade flew down and.. got hit by an arrow half way. Kerwyn saw elfmaster77 had shot an arrow so that the blade got stuck**

**The guard was killed by a second arrow from adylink 94 an army of lv 100s marched out and they knew thay had just delayed the fact that 1 way or another.. they were doomed but perhaps zezima would be a man that they could bargain with.**

"**zezima why not do the hounorable thing and fight to the death"**

"**us 3 on you"**

**Zezima glared at them**

"**and I suppose in return if you win you want me to spare you?"**

"**yes"**

"**do we have an accord?"**

"**yes we do"**

**The fight was to take place in the wilderness the next day zezima got 1 friend also his lv to help him because of cours they were 3 high lvs agains 1 very high lv? I don't think so**

**The 3 stared out the cell barred window at the moon for it could be their last time seeing it**

**The next night they were led to red dragon island to fight zezima and masterofd1ma23e (I just made him up ok?)**

**The 3 stood united as did zezima and dark zezima rushed forward and swiped his axe at kerwyns feet but he jumped into the air.. just in time to get hit by fire wave casted by darkhe took 18 damage but it was no big deal after he turned on protect form mage. Zezima lept at ady only to get matched by a blow from elfmasters d b axe( he got it to fight with)**

**Kerwyn begane to wittle away at darks health it was down to at leas 12 when zezima noticed and threw a rune throwing axe at him.. one proble tho he used the special that bounces between multiple targets in multy attaxck zones and yep you guesed it red dragon island is multy darkmage was killed by zezimas axe kerwyn rushed over and got the runes. Elfmaster was smashed by zezimas d scimmy and ady was giving him food and tending to him while gerwyn was fighting zezima. He used the most powerfull mage spell he could and succeded and getting zezima down to half health**

**Kerwyn was down to about 34 health now but could hold out because he still had prayerzezima attacked ady and stoped elfmaster from healing past 13 ady was now down to 19 and ker was at 23 he decided to use up a lot of runes and casted the most powerfull spell he could use: slayer arrow he hit 23 on zezima but zezima did the axe trick again getting ady to 6 and elfmaster to 3 kerwyn was at 12 health and was no longer being attacked zezima was about to kill peter and ady with redemption! Kerwyn ran and pushed the 2 out of the way of the blast.. kerwyn could see a glare of white light and the intence heat and then he saw and felt nothing**

**Adys heart was beating fast as the light subsided and ashes lay where he had been along with 2 pairs of items…..**

**And 2 sets of bones.. and 2 ashes and some mage runes……….**

**Books still in progress…**

**Sad ain't it? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own runescape here not much I do own..**

**Im gonna turn in for the night so heres a preview before I go**

**He was gone…. Gone for good thanks to those noob hackers… cheating to get better at a game than other people and now there gone there all gone…**

**I don't support hackers by the way ill wright next chapter tomorrow morning or in an hour or so**

**Estrntime so I could be wrighting in 1 mion or 8 hours**


End file.
